Cuando el destino no es suficiente
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Hacia falta más que solo el destino para poder ser feliz, ellos lo descubrieron y ahora debían afrontar la consecuencias de sus propias decisiones, el pasado no siempre se queda atrás, y ahora que lo tienen cara a cara ¿Que iban a hacer? Relación cuarteto, MakotoRinHarukaSousuke.


**N / A:** Estoy en la ONU brote de inspiración y Con Un poco de angustia para Haru, no se, en solitario me pasa: 3

Advertencias: Posible Errores ortográficos, poliamor Una relación de cuatro vías, Reacciones shojo manga bronceado, el Muchos Carácter originales Y Por Supuesto Muchas Actitudes XD gay o espero disfruten.

Me disculpo pero tuve que volver a subir el fic porque por alguna razón el contenido se subió muy feo la vez pasada. Este fic no es traducido así que no se que paso con todas esas mayúsculas! m disculpo por eso.

* * *

En este mundo, todas las personas esperaban el encuentro con sus almas gemelas. Ansiaban ese momento en que al fin estarían completos y la felicidad que el destino les tenía preparado. Desde niño a todos se les educaba de la importancia de encontrar a tu media naranja, y lo esperaban con ansias, con sueños, con felicidad.

Incluso si no todos habían encontrado a sus compañeros destinados.

Era el mayor miedo que sentían, el morir y nunca conocer a esa persona especial destinada solo para uno mismo.

Pero aun así la gente era optimista, y creían ciegamente que la encontrarían y serian felices, algunos lo encontraban otros no, pero había un grupo, que al parecer el destino había decido cosas muy diferentes, un camino que solo muy pocos tenían la dicha o desgracia de recurrir.

Se les decía Pack-Soul. Ellos eran un grupo de personas que no estaban destinada a una alma gemela. Sino a tres, la teoría decía que ellos nacían con solo una cuarta parte de su alma, que sin excepción necesitaban a cuatro para ser completos. Cuatro personas destinadas unas a otras, eran muy pocos lo que experimentaban esto, y eran aún menos los que conseguían encontrar a todos sus socios de alma al completo.

Pero Haruka los había encontrado.

Para él no fue una sorpresa el que Makoto haya sido una parte de su alma, ellos se entendían a un grado que era difícil de explicar. Su conexión eran tan fuerte que solo necesitaban una mirada del otro para saber lo que este pensaba, para muchos era frustrante, para otros fascinante. Así que cuando las marcas de la unión de almas se alinearon, ellos no estaban sorprendidos.

Lo que les sorprendió fue que sus alienaciones habían sido con otras dos marcas más.

Sintieron el lazo. Cuatro almas uniéndose en una sola, y a pesar que las otras dos mitades estaban lejos de Haruka y Makoto ellos sabían a quienes le pertenecían.

El rojo intenso y apasionado.

El verde cálido y amoroso.

El azul calmo y profundo.

Y el turquesa potente y abrumador.

Cuatro jóvenes pudieron ver como el remolino de sus colores se unieron para crear el más hermoso paisaje, al conocerse todos, sabían a quienes pertenecían. No necesitaban buscar ni esperar, ya se habían encontrado, sabían dónde estaban los demás.

Sabían a donde ir para encontrarlos.

Matsuoka Rin.

Tachibana Makoto

Nanase Haruka

Yamazaki Sousuke.

Ellos eran un Pack-Soul, los cuatro fueron destinados a estar juntos. Debían amarse y protegerse entre sí. Sus finales felices solo se lograrían con todos juntos.

Y esta es la historia, la historia de cómo ellos cuatro se encontraron y se amaron con todo el amor que sus cuerpos podían darle.

Pero también es la historia de cómo se traicionaron, y de cómo tres de ellos abandonaron a la cuarta parte de su alma.

Este es el relato de cómo cuatro adolescentes no pudieron soportar el peso de tener el alma dividida en tantas piezas, los errores que cometieron. El arrepentimiento que vendría muy tarde.

Si los errores que se cometieron en el pasado pueden ser arreglados o no, dependerá únicamente de ellos cuatro. Porque al final todo es el resultado de las decisiones que se tomen, correctas o incorrectas.

Y ellos deben decidir.

000

En realidad, Haru no estaba sorprendido cuando sucedió.

Había escuchado muchas veces, que mantener una relación en poliamor, era imposible de lograr, por algo existía el dicho de "tres son multitud" ¿No? Pero ellos lo habían intentado, y no suficiente con hacerlo a tres bandas, ellos eran cuatro. De forma realista, una relación con cuatro personas no debería haber funcionado.

Pero él había mantenido la esperanza de que lo hiciera.

Pero al final, la fea realidad fue la que gano, o mejor dicho; Haruka perdió ante el peso de la realidad.

Desde mucho antes de que todo fuera dicho y hecho, Haru ya había sospechado lo que pasaría y como terminarían las cosas.

—Lo siento Haru… —Y Haru sabía que Rin en realidad lo sentía, sentía que no haya funcionado.

 _Pero no lo sentía lo suficiente como para mantener a Haru con ellos._

—Haru-chan…perdóname…—Y Makoto en verdad parecía que le dolía alejar a Haru.

 _Pero aun así abandonaba a Haru, su más antiguo amigo y a quien considero su más grande amor._

—Puedes odiarnos, tienes todo el derecho de odiarnos…—Y la tristeza en esos ojos turquesas no pasó desapercibida por Haru.

 _Pero Sousuke también se alejaba, dejando a Haru solo y siendo feliz con Rin y Makoto._

Y fue así como Haru se encontró abandonando el hogar que lo había acogido durante tres años, lejos de los recuerdos.

Lejos de Makoto

Lejos de Rin.

Lejos de Sousuke.

Dejando a esas tres personas que habían significado tanto para él, para que ellos encontraran la felicidad. Y sean al fin felices completamente.

Sin él.

Durante esa parte de su vida, Haru sentía que se movió en piloto automático, no sentía, no pensaba, solo existía. Ni siquiera recordaba del todo lo que había hecho en esa época. Recordaba la conversación que había marcado el fin.

Recordaba haberse encerrado en la bañera durante horas y horas, mientras lloraba en silencio e ignoraba al mundo.

Recordó la mudanza.

Recordaba miradas tristes y de compasión.

Haru odiaba la compasión.

Pero lo que más recordaba, lo que siempre se grabaría con fuerza en su corazón y alma era el dolor.

El abrazador dolor que lo carcomía desde adentro, acosándolo y torturándolo sin misericordia.

Pero aprendió a vivir con ese dolor.

Así como vivió con el dolor de la muerte de su abuela.

Así como sobrevivió al dolor del abandono de sus padres tan joven.

Haru logro mantenerse con vida con este nuevo dolor. Incluso si en su momento llego a pensar que no sobrevivirá, lo hizo.

Y ahora dos años después, el entumecimiento que lo había acompañado desde ese entonces poco a poco iba mitigando. Y con pequeños y cuidadosos pasos, Haru podía decir que comenzaba a vivir, nuevamente.

Vivir, no solo existir.

Aun no se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir que lo había superado, pero con el tiempo…

Tal vez…

Y solo tal vez…

 _El dolor ya no sería algo diario en su vida._

 **000**

 _— ¡Muy buenos días! Actualmente, son las ocho y media de la mañana, el clima se espera sea con cielos despejados y ambiente cálido._

El sonido de la radio se dejó escuchar por aquella amplia habitación, que era iluminada por los rayos solares que entraban en las grandes ventanas abiertas. Ya que el dueño del lugar, se había olvidado de cerrarlas la noche anterior.

Un bulto envuelto en sabanas se movió inquieto en medio de una gran cama.

El ruido de la radio lo había despertado.

 _—Y en otras noticias, los juegos olímpicos han terminado, y con ello el regreso del equipo de natac-…_

Una delgada y pálida mano salió del bulto de sabanas y apago el molesto aparato que lo había despertado. Cuando el silencio reino una vez más, la persona en el lugar sabía que ya no podría volver a dormir, por lo que poco a poco, las sabanas fueron apartándose, para mostrar una enmarañada mata de oscuro cabello negro.

Ojos azules se abrieron perezosos, con restos de sueño en esos eléctricos orbes. Lentamente, esos ojos fueron despertando del todo.

A los 25 años, Haruka Nanase, era un exitoso artista, con un talento sin igual. Los críticos lo llamaban "El genio de su generación" sus obras no tenían rival y lograban cautivar ante la primera visión de sus pinturas.

Ahora sin embargo el joven pintor, solo era un humano con mucha hambre y con ganas de un baño. Así, eligiendo entre las dos cosas, el baño fue su primera elección. Levantándose camino hacia el baño, dejando atrás sabanas esparcidas en el suelo, a las cuales no les dio importancia.

Nunca volteo a ver a la radio que lo había despertado momentos atrás.

Y fue así como tres ¿O eran cuatro? Horas después, Haru comía su desayuno (caballa por supuesto) mientras disfrutaba de su mañana. El silencio de sus mañanas era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, por lo que no se inmuto cuando el único sonido de su apartamento era el de él mismo comiendo y del aire acondicionado en el lugar.

Estaba acostumbrado.

Así como también estaba acostumbrado a que su teléfono irrumpa el silencio abruptamente, por la llamada de alguien en la otra línea.

Tal y como pasaba en ese momento.

Haru miro al pequeño aparato de comunicación, sus impasibles ojos reflejaban cierta irritación y exasperación, así como también resignación. Porque Haru intuía de que y quien se trataba.

Esta no era la primera vez, después de todo.

–Haruka-san, no tarde tanto en contestar sé muy bien que ha estado despierto desde hace mucho

–Mamoru

—Recuerde que hoy será la exposición de sus últimas obras, no puede faltar y esta vez por favor no solo vaya durante una hora y luego desaparezca. La última vez que lo hico me causo muchos problemas

Haruka no respondió, estaba claro que no quería aceptar lo que Mamoru le pedía, pero aun así, tanto el mismo como el otro sabían que aceptaría. Al menos solo por el bien de ya no molestar a Mamoru.

—Entones lo espero en el hotel a las siete de la noche, un coche ira a recogerlo para llevarlo.

Con eso ultimo dicho Mamoru colgó sabiendo que todo había sido hecho y con eso Haruka regreso a su silenciosa rutina de la mañana. Tenía mucho tiempo hasta la exposición, así que se lo pasaría haciendo una de sus actividades favoritas.

Al terminar de comer Haruka salió, con mochila al hombro, justo al centro de natación más cercano. Dispuesto a pasar todo el día en ese lugar.

000

No importa a cuantas exposiciones fuera, jamás se acostumbraba estas reuniones, tener que vestirse con traje, el ir a hablar con extraños que se enamoraron de sus pinturas y tener que soportar ser social cuando él lo odiaba.

Si…jamás se acostumbraría.

Pero este era su trabajo supuso y él había madurado el tiempo suficiente como para al menos soportar el tiempo permitente, ya no era un niño había dejado atrás caprichos y egoísmos en el pasado, su control y paciencia a estas actividades era cada vez mejor.

—¡Haruka-san!...—un hombre de joven apariencia, cabello rubio recogido en una coleta baja y afilados ojos verdes se acercó al nombrado, el rubio llevaba una sonrisa amigable junto con su expresión.

—Mamoru…

Takamiya Mamoru era atractivo, de considerable altura, anchos hombros y un cuerpo muy trabajado, eso junto con su largo cabello rubio dorado y electrizantes ojos verdes, robaba suspiros de mujeres cada paso que daba.

También era el representante de Haruka.

—Bueno veo que por una vez me has hecho caso…—el hombre sonrió satisfecho—, vamos hay mucha gente interesada en hablar contigo…—una pequeña mueca de descontento se fijó en la expresión del peli negro—, no será malo…luego te comprare la caballa de ese lugar que te gusta…—él sabía cómo manejar a Haruka, había tenido mucha práctica.

Con la promesa de caballa se hizo más pasable esta reunión, fue lo más cortes que pudo, hablo lo mayor posible para él y en fin…fue lo más sociable tanto como Haruka Nanase pudiera ser sociable.

No había sido tan…malo.

Y ahora con el evento acabado, Haruka estaba feliz de caminar a su casa con una bolsa de caballa de la mejor calidad en mano y un Mamoru refunfuñando a su lado, su agente había sido quien lo acompaño a casa ya que Haru no tenía vehículo y era muy noche como para estar solo por Tokio.

Además de que eran quien cargaba la mayoría de las bolsas de Haru.

En su pequeña excursión a comprar el pescado, el artista había decidido conseguir más material para sus pinturas, había tenido un golpe de inspiración y como todo artista quería plasmar la imagen de su mente en sus cuadros.

Y como su agente Mamoru tomo el deber de acompañarlo y ser su mula de carga.

—No puedo creer que nos hayamos perdidos por tantas horas…

—No se puede evitar, Tokio es muy confuso es normal…

—Dar la vuelta al mismo lugar durante tres horas no es normal ¿Sabes?

—Lo que importa es que llegamos, entremos de una maldita vez, tengo sueño…

Mamoru escucho las voces, mirando con curiosidad a las tres figuras paradas frente a la puerta del apartamento contiguo al de Haru, estaba intrigado, ese apartamento había estado vacío durante unos meses…

¿Quizás nuevos inquilinos?

Él se preparó para una educada introducción, pero luego se percató de algo…

Haruka se había congelado a medio camino.

Intrigado volteo a ver a su jefe solo para ser sorprendido por la expresión del peli negro.

Nunca en todo el tiempo que conocía a este joven había sido testigo del terror que se observaba en esos profundos ojos azules.

—¿Ha…Haruka-san?...

No pudo evitar llamar, y su voz capto la atención de los otros tres extraños discutiendo que aún no entraban en su puerta.

—¿¡Haru!?...

Ese no había sido Mamuro, sino uno de los nuevos vecinos que ahora miraban al artista con el mismo grado de terror y sorpresa.

Pero no importaba quien lo llamara, Haruka no escuchaba, su mente yendo, escondiéndose en lo profundo de su interior, frente a él los causantes y protagonistas de incontables pesadillas se encontraban.

Su rostro formo una mueca de dolor y terror como nunca antes, intensos sentimientos abrumándolo sin consideración, pero antes de que cualquier otra cosa fuera dicha o hecha.

Se desmayó.

Lo último que recordaría más adelante sería el grito sorprendido de todos los presentes y escuchar algo cayendo al suelo con estrepito.

Y luego nada…

* * *

 **N / F: Que les parecio? Espero les gustado haya, opiniones SUS seran bien recibidas.**


End file.
